The Wonder of Water Guns And Black Magic
by SlytherinMax
Summary: Um... Water guns, catboys, Bananas, and Crazy people! Gomen! Not very good at summeries! ShonenAi


**A/N:** Uh well, I was bored but I didn't have enough time to write another chapter for Pharaoh Joey so I wrote this short little ficlet.

**Disclaimer:** Shifty eyes Um... I didn't steal Yu-Gi-Oh! It was him! Points to Ryou

Ryou: Huh? I didn't steal anything.

Sakura: Yes you did! Shoves the thingy that says who owns the show into Ryou's hands. See! Your holding that thingy that says you own it!

Ryou: Sakura-san does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Kishimoto-sama does.

Sakura: Damn. You ruined the fun Ryou!

**Warning:** Uh... Water guns, Black magic, Yaoi/Shonen-ai, Yami-cats, uh... Seto Kaiba with a super soaker, Malik teasing Bakura with a banana For some reason, Bakura has an obsession with bananas... well, thats about all.

**The Wonder of Water Guns (and Black Magic)**

**Yugi's POV**

Today was a pretty normal day, well, as normal as it would ever be since Joey started dating Kaiba about a week ago. Oh, I forgot to mention that. Well, I'm with Moki, Malik is with Bakura (or Bahaku which they say is his original name. Yami says it's Egyptian for 'rare treasure'...), Ryou is with Marik, Duke is with Tea, and Tristan (to Joey's disappointment...) is with Serenity. Oh, I also forgot to mention that Yami, Bakura, and Malik have their own bodies. It all happened about 1 month ago. Malik was trying to turn Bakura into a cat for his own sick, twisted amusement...

**/Flashback/**

"Malik, what are you doing!" Marik yelled at his Yami, accidentally yelling our loud, waking the sleeping form beside him.

"Marik? What's wrong? Go back to sleep cause if you wake Bakura up, its your funeral." the other boy grumbled sleepily.

"Sorry Ryou." Marik replied as he gently kissed the other boy on the lips. "I'll be more quite, you just go back to sleep."

"Ok." he replied before falling back asleep.

'Malik! What the hell are you doing!' Marik yelled, this time through their mind link.

'I'm trying to turn Bakura's spirit into a cat! Now for the final ingredient, cat blood!' Malik exclaimed, laughing hysterically.

'Where did you...? Never mind, I don't want to know...' Marik said, thoroughly disgusted.

As Malik tossed in the last ingredient, there was a loud pop as smoke filled Marik's bedroom. Unable to control himself, Marik screamed, "Yami, what the hell did you do!"

"Shut up you worthless sun of a Bitch!" Bakura yelled. Marik guessed he had taken over Ryou's body, but he was sadly mistaken. When the smoke cleared, Bakura was standing by Ryou who was still (to Marik's surprise) sleeping, and Malik was standing by him.

"Um... Bakura... why don't you go look in the mirror before you decide to kill anyone. You to Malik..."

When Bakura and Malik got to the bathroom, Marik distinctly heard Bakura scream, "I'm going to kill you Malik!"

And then came another struggling voice, "Guess... I... shouldn't... have... put... in... live... cats..."

**/End flashback/**

Well anyway, today Joey talked Kaiba into having a picnic at the park. He also got him to get a ton of water guns. Don't ask how. I wouldn't know.

"Yugi, come on!" Yami called as he shot me in the back of the head.

"Hey!" I screamed as I ran over towards him.

**Joey's POV**

Yes! I finally got Seto to agree! We're here! I guess Seto doesn't like water guns.

"Seto come on! Let's have some fun! Everyone else is, so why are you just sitting there?"

"I don't like to 'play', Puppy. That's your thing." Why is Seto being so mean?

"Oh come on Seto! It'll be fun!"

"I said I don't want to, Joey." Ok then, I'll make him have fun! Bwahahahahahahahaha. Just you wait Seto, I'll make you have fun.

"Kaiba! Watch out!" Hey, why is Yami helping Seto?

"What? Leave me alone." Heh heh. Too late. Bang. Now you won't resist. Hahahaha. "What the hell! Joey! Why did you do that?"

"Heh heh... You wouldn't get up and join us." Why am I so nervous? Its not like hes going o hurt me. Right? I mean, I am his boyfriend. He would hurt the one he loves, heheh...

"Now you're going to get it Joey."

**3RD Person POV**

"You shouldn't have done that Joey! Now Kaiba's going to hurt you!" Bakura laughed happily as he shot his boyfriend in the back of the head and then started running away.

"He's half right my little Puppy. This just might hurt a little." Kaiba smirked as he pulled out a giant super soaker water gun. Seriously, this gun was a high tech water gun. Kaiba must have had it specially made for this day. He started chasing Joey around with it and shooting him while trying to escape the shots attempted by Joey.

"Kuuurrraaa! Come out, come out where ever you are!" came Malik's pleading dark voice.

"Never!" Bakura shot back.

"I have a banana for you!" Malik replied teasingly.

As if on cue, Bakura shot out from behind a bush and tackled Malik to the ground, grabbing the banana from Malik's hands and shoving the whole thing in his mouth, "BANANA! MORE! Need more BANANAS!"

"Calm down Kura. I'll give you more bananas later. If you be a good little boyfriend and help shoot the Pharaoh with this!" Malik exclaimed as he pulled out a gun almost exactly like the one Kaiba has.

"Banana?" (1)

"Take this and go shoot the Pharaoh and I'll give you more bananas."

"BANANA!" (2)

"Oh god. Malik must have given Bakura bananas again." Yugi sighed.

"BBAANNAANNNNNNNAAAAAAA!" (3) Bakura screamed as he ran towards Yami with the gun held tightly in his hands.

"Uh oh..." Yami whispered as he waited for the impact of freezing cold water to hit him, but it never did.

Turning towards Malik, Bakura frowned, "Banana!" (4)

"Of course it doesn't work! You didn't squeeze the trigger!" Malik said, knowing exactly what his boyfriend was trying to say.

"BANANA!" (5) Bakura screamed, pumping a fist into the air. He then pulled the trigger and shot Yami with, not water but, red kool-aid!

"Damn it! Malik, why did you do that! I'm wearing a white shirt! Now it's ruined!" Yami screamed angrily.

"Bleach it!" Malik shot back.

A few seconds later, Malik was flat on his back again, with Bakura on top of him, "Banana?" (6)

"Alright, here." Malik sighed as he gave Bakura another banana.

"BANANA!" (7)

**Later**

"Time to eat everyone!" Kaiba and Joey called out of the commotion.

"You cat-boys too." Kaiba looked strangely at Yami, Malik, and Bakura, who all had tails growing out there back sides, cat ears on the tops of there heads, and whiskers.

"Stop calling us **CAT-BOYS**!" They all screamed at the same time.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just get over here and eat."

The rest of the day was filled with fun and a round of spin-the-bottle was played when they were all back at Kaiba's mansion for a sleepover that Joey swore he already told him about. Then they played, 7-minutes in heaven to end that fun filled day.

**Owari

* * *

**

A/N: yes, random and weird. I'm sorry if you don't like it. I was really bored. This is a one shot but if I get enough reviews I'm going to write a sequel that has them playing those games I mentioned at Kaiba's house. So remember, Read and Review and you shall get what you want! You have to tell me if you want the sequel so don't forget!

1. What?

2. Ok!

3. Screaming! (Well that one was a war cry of sorts.)

4. It doesn't work!

5. Ok!

6. Banana? (Asking for a banana)

7. Banana! (Got his banana)

**Bai bai for now!**


End file.
